


tomorrow will come soon enough with all its troubles

by fallon_ash



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to 3x08 – <i>The 40th Floor</i>, mood piece more than plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow will come soon enough with all its troubles

Myka makes Jane wait in the doorway, easily visible from the guard's position down the hall while she checks the room and feels more than hears Jane let out a sigh of relief when she finally calls the 'all clear'. Jane immediately closes and locks the door behind them, clearly intending for Myka to stay. Myka checks once more to make sure the windows are locked and moves to take position by the door, clasping her hands behind her back, and watches dispassionately as Jane moves around the room, kicks off her shoes, hangs her jacket on the back of a chair, pulls out her ponytail and runs her fingers across her scalp.

All might finally be well for the night. There is much to process, still, much work to be done, villains to catch and people to save, but tonight her people need to rest. Distantly she hears the shower come on in the bathroom. She'd sent Pete off to take care of Claudia, desperately wanting to do it herself, but Jane still needed protection, and Pete needed both to be kept away from Jane as well as something to occupy his thoughts with, because that's another talk for another night, the day has been trying enough already.

>  _*_
> 
>  _Blinking lights everywhere, a sharp stab of pain through her shoulder and a thick pounding behind her eyes, a ranting Pete, and suddenly as one of the cars moves off, Claudia curled up and hurting against the cold stone._
> 
>  _*_
> 
>  _"Mrs. Frederic fired him?"_
> 
>  _"Yeah. He said he pulled a gun on her. I don't understand..."_
> 
>  _Myka helps her to her feet, keeps a protective arm around her. "Tomorrow. We'll figure it out tomorrow, Claudia. I promise."_
> 
>  _Claudia draws a shuddering breath, then straightens. "OK."_
> 
>  _Myka lets her arm drop from Claudia's shoulders, but her hand hovers above the small of her back._
> 
>  _*_
> 
>  _"Pete!" She says, her voice sharp to be heard over Pete and Jane speaking simultaneously, neither listening to the other. She can see him reacting, but it takes another try before he falls silent. Jane follows, and Pete turns to look at her, his eyes wild with warring emotions._
> 
>  _"Pete, you need to take Claudia back to the hotel."_
> 
>  _He opens his mouth, but she interrupts him._
> 
>  _"Mrs. Frederic fired Steve. There will still be lots to yell about in the morning, but it's been a long day for all of us. So you and Claudia go back to our hotel, and I will take Jane back to hers."_
> 
>  _She can sense interruptions from both Lattimers, but Jane holds her tongue, and then Pete takes a moment to really look at Claudia, standing silent next to Myka, and his entire demeanor changes. He reaches out to clap a hand on Claudia's shoulder._
> 
>  _"Come on, Claude, I hear a B movie and some ice cream calling our names."_
> 
>  _"Lead on, dude."_
> 
>  _Myka meets his eyes over Claudia's head, and they nod wordlessly at each other. Tomorrow will come soon enough with all its troubles._
> 
>  _And then Myka is free to focus on Jane, who is watching her shrewdly. "Well handled."_
> 
>  _Myka is too tired to read the underlying notes in Jane's voice, just lets herself glance once more after Claudia and Pete. "Let me take you back to your hotel."_
> 
>  _"I'll be quite fine on my own. Go with your Claudia, I can see you want to."_
> 
>  _Myka hasn't let this woman out of her sight since the transfer, and she isn't ready to do so now. "She's in good hands." Myka meets Jane's eyes. "You may understand the risks of the job, but you're not trained for a day like today. Let me take you back to your hotel."_
> 
>  _With a half-smile, Jane acquiesces._
> 
>  _*_

"Myka!" Myka's focus snaps back to the present. A part of her has registered Jane's movements the entire time, the noises from the street, while she faded into the background by the door, but now Jane is standing in front of her, wet hair slicked back, dwarfed in a thick terry-cloth robe, and ridiculous hotel slippers on her feet.

"I didn't allow you to come with me so you could play G-woman all night."

"But..."

"Nonsense. There's a guard down the hall and another two on the street, and if any of their positions are compromised, this place will be crawling in under a minute. You need downtime just as much as the rest of us. The room is made up for two. Go take a shower."

Myka thinks about refusing, but Jane beats her to it. "Agent Bering. You can do as I ask or I will send you away."

Myka sags against the door, curls her lip in defeat or amusement, she doesn't know which. "Well, when you put it like that."

*

The shower is glorious. The water runs a rusty brown, blood and dirt, and she shampoos her hair three times before the lather comes away white in her hands.

*

Jane is curled up on one of the beds when Myka exits the bathroom. Jane is still in her robe, and in one hand she has her phone, but her head is tipped sideways against the pillows, and she's snoring lightly.

 _'This is Pete's mom.'_ The thought intrudes without invitation, but then just as easily slips away without prompting. This is Jane, a woman whom Myka, within the span of just a few hours, has come to greatly admire and respect, and whose life and safety now rests on Myka's shoulders.

Myka plucks the phone from Jane's hand; it is open to an article about the unusual chemical spill downtown, sets it on the nightstand, then takes the blanket from the foot of the bed and carefully drapes it over Jane's feet and legs. She checks the doors and windows again.

When there's nothing else to be done, Myka turns off the lights and crawls into the room's other bed. She aches all over, and her mind keeps fluttering over images and sounds, but she focuses on her breathing, wills her heart to stop racing, and listens to Jane's slow breaths, sounding very close in the dark. _'Tomorrow,'_ she promises into the still air. Tonight she allows herself to rest.

 _fin_


End file.
